custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney
Camp WannaRunnaRound 2 is a Barney Home Video, released July 8, 1997. It was later rereleased, under a different title, Barney's Outdoor Fun, on May 13, 2003. This is a sequel to the first Camp WannaRunnaRound (1996). Plot After a forest ranger visits the school, Stephen decides he wants to become one too, but there's one big problem: Stephen has never visited a forest before. With a little imagination, Barney whisks Stephen and his friends, Hannah, Kim, and Chip, to Camp WannaRunnaRound for a hiking, camping, Super-Dee-Duper adventure! Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Kim *Hannah *Chip *Stephen Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Exercise Song #Lake Medley (The Fishing Song / Row, Row, Row Your Boat) #Oh Where, Has My Little Dog Gone #A Hiking We Will Go #London Bridge #Pick Up Your Part of the World #That is What it Means to Be A Friend #BINGO #Scary Stories #Listen to the Night Time #Camp WannaRunnaRound (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "All Mixed Up!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Ship, Ahoy!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Eat!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". *This is another episode where time lapse is used. Before the fun activities start, the kids hastily clean their rooms. The audience sees the kids running in fast motion around Barney, making him dizzy, before Hannah and Kim run to their bunkhouse. Afterwards, Stephen and Chip clean their bunkhouse and change their clothes. Time Lapse was also used when Barney & the others rush back to their campsite with their gear, after being attacked by a bunch of mosquitoes. *When Barney and his friends scream as they are attacked by a bunch of mosquitoes, Barney's scream is taken from "Hoo's in the Foresf?" (when Barney and the kids are scared of a bear), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as James' scream from the Alec Baldwin narration of "James & The Red Balloon" (Whrn the balloon is out of hot air), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during The Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, and the kids' scream is the same scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"). *During the song "BINGO," Barney's camping jacket becomes buttoned and unbuttoned. *After Stephen leaves at the end of this video, his hat that Barney is wearing transforms into a camp outfit (a hat and green bowtie). This would be another time. *This was filmed in April 30, 1997. Category:1997 Movies